One form of applicator device having a stick made of a material which can be applied to a surface by being rubbed or spread thereover, referred to herein as a spreadable material, as is to be found in DE 37 28 427 C1, comprises an elongate-like gripping portion having therein a central cavity in which a screwthreaded spindle is axially movable and a nut member is axially immovable, with the screwthreaded spindle being screwed through the nut member. The device comprises a casing front portion which is or can be non-rotatably connected to the nut member and is rotatable relative to the gripping portion to which it is or can be connected. The stick of spreadable material is disposed in the casing front portion by being cast therein and can be moved out of same by means of the screwthreaded spindle. However a problem with that applicator device is that exchanging a front portion with its exhausted or consumed stick of spreadable material, which is cast into the front portion, that is to say replacing a consumed front portion by an unused fresh front portion, involves a not inconsiderable degree of complication because for example it is first necessary for the screwthreaded spindle to be screwed back into its initial position in the elongate gripping portion before a fresh front portion with stick cast therein can be fitted to the gripping portion. Likewise, mounting the front portion on the elongate gripping portion, that is to say centering the two components relative to each other, may also involve a not inconsiderable degree of complication.